


【岩及】WHAT COULD BE

by Belindakrrr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belindakrrr/pseuds/Belindakrrr
Summary: *存在性暗示，无直接描写。
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 12





	【岩及】WHAT COULD BE

I could be IDEAL.  
及川彻注意到岩泉一时不时地抿起嘴，并且快速地舔一下它们，与此同时，握着方向盘的手指会收紧或是摩挲那已经不很光滑的皮质外套——他在忍耐。

哦——及川彻在心里发出一声拉着长音的感叹，从副驾驶的座位探过身，一手撑着岩泉一的大腿，另一只手伸向远处，摸走了夹在车门储物兜里那包未开封的香烟。然后，撑着对方大腿的那只手没有离开，保持着手掌和大腿接触的状态，用另一只手的食指和中指拧着调节音乐的按钮，无名指和小指固定着那盒烟。岩泉一没有说话，仍然将精力放在开车上，只是相比于之前，他的嘴撅起了一点。

及川彻将音乐从第一首调到最后一首，又从最后一首调到第一首，最终，他选择用蓝牙连上自己的手机，开启了列表循环的模式，并且说：“小岩，你对音乐的品味一直都这么差劲。”

“嗤。”岩泉一握着方向盘的手紧了紧，鼻腔中发出不屑的一声，“你的品味同样烂爆了，及川。还有，给我坐好，如果你的手再在我的大腿上乱动的话，我觉得我可能会控制不住撞上隔离带。”

“不要试图给自己车技差找借口，小岩，上一次我们去修车的原因你都忘了吗？我可是记得清清楚楚，现在就可以给你复述一遍。听好了——”

“闭嘴，垃圾川，或者我现在把你扔下去，选一个吧。”

及川彻鼓起脸，用行动代表了语言上的回答——他不情不愿地收回了手，做作地在副驾驶座位上坐得笔直——然而岩泉并没有对他的行为做出什么回应，所以他又躺了回去，把手里的烟盒捏得吱吱作响。岩泉一并未转过头或是将眼神投向他，但却像是这样做了一样，他撅起的嘴愉快地上扬了一点。

“还需要多久？”仅仅安静了五分钟，或是更少，及川彻就忍不住再次开口。他觉得自己已经被困在这辆车上一百个小时了，如果小岩不是这么冷酷的话，开车的这段路途会更加有趣。岩泉转头看了看架在前面的导航，说：“还有一个小时吧。对了，把我的烟放下，我敢说它们要被你捏瘪了。”

“你上周才向我保证过要戒烟，不守信泉，”及川模仿着岩泉对他的称呼道，“但是今天，及川先生还是在车上发现了它，你以为你藏得很好，实际上并不是，小岩，及川先生对你了如指掌，你的小动作逃不过我的眼睛，也逃不过我的大脑。”

“真不敢相信你已经三十五岁了，及川，你怎么会这么幼稚。”岩泉将油门踩得更深，速度加快了一点，堪堪贴着限速线，“我没有去藏——我根本就不会去做这种事情，这只是之前留在车上的，而且你也看到了，它并没有开封。所以说，少来这套，我一直比你守信用多了，不守信川。”

“事实上，我现在还是三十四岁，小岩，已经三十五岁的人是你而不是我。虽然我们生日的间隔或许小到被你不太聪明的头脑忽视，但是我还是要说，我还有十七天才过生日，法律上我还是三十四岁。”

“我承认我提起年龄问题是个错误的决定，但除此之外你真是个混蛋，大混蛋。我开始后悔和你一起去户外烧烤的决定了，混蛋川。”

“别这么说——我们已经买好了材料——甚至还腌好了肉——还带了很多——”及川拖长了每一句句末的音，显得得意又精神，如果他有尾巴的话，肯定是随着他说话的语调来回大幅度地摇摆。末了，他补充一句，“而且你还准备了很多我没有列在清单上但是也很喜欢的，你真贴心，小岩。”

“那是因为你特地在我的电脑里留下它们的浏览记录，及川，这和把它们放到购物清单里没有什么区别，硬要说的话，那就是需要我把它们放到购物清单里。”

“你真无聊，贴心泉。”及川故意用一种夸张的语气称赞他，使其中讽刺的含义大大超过了赞美，而岩泉，他的舌头舔过槽牙，留下“需要一根烟”的信息。他长了张嘴想要说什么，但是及川迅速把烟盒塞到屁股底下，让岩泉不得不把话咽了回去。他嘴里模仿着咀嚼的动作，但是这起不到任何效果，咀嚼空气并不是什么好的缓解方式，于是及川彻递过来口香糖。他说：“薄荷味儿的，是我这个月最喜欢的味道。我绝对不会让你抽烟的，小岩，抽完烟以后接吻的感觉差极了。”

岩泉一凶狠地将口香糖塞进嘴里，恶狠狠地咀嚼了一会儿，然后在红灯面前停下车，望向窗外。及川彻的目光流连在外面的广告牌上，它们五颜六色，每一块都尽力吸引人们的注意——事实上它们也做到了，颜色鲜艳的广告牌确实比颜色朴素的建筑大楼吸引了更多的视线，而其中关于运动员的那块则是吸引了及川的视线。二十一岁，新生代，希望无限的二传手。

哦。及川彻的目光在那张年轻的脸上停留了一会儿，又在二传手、希望等那些放大的字上停留了一会儿，最终移开了，移到更远处的电影海报处。车里正好赶上两首歌之间的空隙，而前一首的结尾又意外的长。及川彻转过头看向岩泉一，对方还在咀嚼着口香糖，目光盯着前上方的红绿灯。

“小岩。”及川彻轻声呼唤，在对方抬起眼看向他时拉住对方的领子，强势地把岩泉带向自己，毫不客气地亲了上去。是浓烈的薄荷味，还有口香糖的甜味，没有烟味也没有其他的味道，这很好。

岩泉一猝不及防，他甚至忘记了让对方松开他的领口——那是今天早上刚刚熨好的——只是沉默地任由及川彻去亲吻他。交通信号灯由红色闪烁成黄色，又转成绿色，后面的车按响喇叭，催促他们快点行动。岩泉一匆忙离开，一脚踩下油门，在黄灯时冲了出去，留下后面的车等待新的一轮。

两个人都没有说话，沉默着到达了目的地。岩泉一负责支起烤肉架及生火，及川彻负责烤肉。在阿根廷的那些年锻炼了不只是他的球技，还有烤肉的技术，岩泉一不得不承认，及川烤的肉要比他烤得更好吃，虽然看起来他们的操作并没有相差多少。他们拉开了一罐又一罐啤酒，将喝空的易拉罐按瘪、放进塑料袋，又放回后备箱。夏天的白天很长，直到他们全都收拾完了，也不过是刚刚黑下天，还能将周围看得很清楚。

岩泉一将最后一个塑料袋扔进后备箱，然后重重地——像是扣球一样——关上后备箱的门，车身重重地摇晃了一下，以示回应。及川彻坐在车前盖上，目光看向很远处的一个点。岩泉坐在他的旁边，手里还拿着两罐啤酒。他拉开易拉罐的铝环，然后将它递给及川，及川没有向往常一样提前就将手伸过来，而是问，小岩，你的理想是什么？

你之前突然亲过来就是因为这个？岩泉没有正面回答，伸出的手收回来，选择留给自己，未开封的另一罐立在车前盖上，及川撑着上身的左手旁。

及川彻同样没有正面回答，而是兀自说：“在我四岁的时候，我的理想是成为打排球最好的那个人，我十四岁的时候，理想是成为最棒的二传手，二十四岁的时候，理想是让更多的人知道我是超棒的二传手，三十四岁的时候，我的理想是让所有的二传手都知道，牛奶面包是最好吃的。”

“等你四十四岁的时候，”岩泉把话接下去，他的声音变得有些低沉，或许是因为喝多了酒，“你会一边嘲讽一边指导那些年轻的二传手们，并且每天和我描述他们看你的眼神有多么热切。”

“哇，”及川彻拿过一边的大麦茶，倒在纸杯里，“那感觉还不错，我很期待到时候你的反应。”

“我会狠狠地揍你。”岩泉快速地接了一句，将手里的易拉罐按瘪，发现附近并没有塑料袋——他想起来，他刚刚把最后一个塑料袋放到了后备箱。于是，他只能用手拿着那块铝制品，让它在手中发出金属弯曲的声音。

“你觉得他怎么样？”及川问。

“呃……坦白来讲我并不熟悉他，因为他既不是我的后辈，我们也不在同一支队伍。但是如果从我看过的他的比赛来看，很有潜力，也很有空间，当然，说明他还有欠缺的。”即便及川彻的问话显得没头没脑，但是岩泉一还是从善如流地对上了。“如果你是想要我夸你，那你不如换个方式，我已经两三年没有打比赛了。”

“准确来说，是四年七个月五天。以及，我问你这个问题的原因，是想看你有多清醒，小岩，你得承认，你说话有点不太清楚了，所以，回去的路上你没有办法开车了。”

“我也没有打算今天就回去，”岩泉一嘟囔，“我带了毯子，我们可以在车里睡一晚，然后——”

“但是我把毯子放回去了，粗心泉，你没有发现后座上是空的吗？”

岩泉一扭头盯着及川彻，他注意到了他手里的纸杯，那里面是大麦茶。然后，他又想起来，及川确实没有喝啤酒——一罐也没有。

“我还是不觉得你应该长途驾驶，小岩，你应该明白你自己的身体情况，当年你还因为这个用你的头撞过我。”

“只是开车而已——”

“回程的路由我来开。好了，现在你可以夸奖我了，小岩。”

“……大便混蛋。”岩泉一在及川彻的不满中跨进车门，闷了一下午的热气扑面而来。他皱了皱眉，觉得大脑变得更加昏沉，并且似乎扭曲地产生了一种呕吐感。及川彻将那瓶快喝完的大麦茶递过去，顺手发动车子，并且打开了空调——他还特地下调了两三度，多么贴心啊。岩泉一咽下算不得凉爽的茶，舔了舔嘴唇，坐在后排闭目养神。

回程的路上没有对方和自己聊天，及川彻感到些许的无聊，于是他的手又伸向了电台的按钮，却听到岩泉一的声音从后座传来。他从后视镜里看到对方还是低着头，昏暗的车里看不清他脸上的表情，但及川彻确信，一定是皱着眉又一副严肃的模样。

“及川，”岩泉一说，他的发音很清楚，甚至比平时说话还要标准一些，“我还没有回答你关于理想的问题，所以，现在听我说。”

W could be WING SPIKER  
岩泉一在三十岁的时候退役，结束了他的职业排球运动员的比赛生涯。他没有办法再打出一记漂亮的扣球，疼痛先一步从肩膀蔓延至整个手臂，尽管他咬紧了牙，本能还是拉回了蓄力伸出的手，右手与排球失之交臂，排球落在他的身后。

事实上，他从医生口中听到了审判结果，而迅速飞回来的及川按住了试图尝试扣球的他，就像初中时他按住拼命练习的及川一样——但是及川的动作比他当时要温柔得多，及川先生如是说。

这是岩泉一对这件事唯一的一次挣扎。他很清醒，无论是从年龄还是什么方面而言，他都到了可以退场的时候——当下更重要的是，在这之后他要去做什么。他曾经想过很多可能，比如说重新去读大学，或许会是生物方面，然后继续他曾经的爱好——独角仙或是哥斯拉（他将哥斯拉归入这其中）。再比如说他可以去当教练，回到宫城县回到青叶城西，也许有望看着他的学生们打入全国，为他名为遗憾的沟壑中浇灌一点清水。

队里举办了一个很小的欢送会，主将遗憾地拍了拍主攻手的后背，接替他的人眼神是希望与泪水混合凝结成的闪亮，他和众多的人用啤酒和蛋白质饮料碰杯。岩泉一在夜风中慢慢踱会公寓，及川彻坐在客厅里的椅子上等他，行李箱还立在门口——他才意识到，原来从开始到结束竟然只需要这么短的时间。

及川彻在等待他的过程中选择了看杂志，那期的封面很不巧是影山和牛岛的双人版面，于是他把封面巧妙地折起，确保自己不会不小心看到。岩泉一甫一坐下，及川彻就将手中的杂志卷起，伸到他的嘴边，模仿着记者采访时的语气道：“终于等到您了，请问，我最棒的主攻手岩泉一先生，你对退役的想法是什么？”

“……”

他有些头疼地皱起眉，又慢慢舒展开。目光瞟到垃圾桶里的面包包装袋，他的嘴又撅起，然后低声说，很显然我并不是最棒的主攻手，记者才不会问这种蠢问题。

“小岩，”及川彻恢复了平时的语气，或许实际上比平时的语气还要温柔一些，“你知道的，你是我最棒的主攻手，是我的，”他强调着，“就像你肯定会说我是你最棒的二传手一样。”

“因为事实上你就是最棒的二传手。”这一次，他认真地皱起了眉。“毫无疑问，现在和高中时候不同，我能够很自信地说出你就是最棒的二传手，难道不是吗？”

及川彻在客厅中发出了一声长长的呻吟，呻吟声在空荡荡的客厅里显得格外清晰。他少见地表现出了似乎是发自内心的害羞又无奈的感情，握着杂志的手不由自主地握紧，造成了不可挽回的伤痕，波及到了在杂志上露脸的同僚们。他猛地放下杂志，双手慢慢地捂住整张脸，而岩泉一只是狐疑地看了他一眼，目光看向那本封面被折起的杂志。

“这里面写了什么？”

“区区小岩还在装傻。”及川的声音从手后传来，听起来有点闷闷的。在岩泉一疑问的目光转过来之前，他接着说，“就算——就算我们已经在一起十多年了，也不代表——呃，怎么说——”

岩泉看见他的耳尖可疑地泛红，但是他不能理解对方会因为这句话而给予这样强烈的反应——及川，和他认识二十多年的及川，怎么会因为事实而害羞？他的头脑因为思考清晰了不少，之前喝过的啤酒带来的酒精似乎蒸发在空气里，被及川吸收掉了，他上前一步，再次重复道：“及川，我没有在开玩笑，你就是最棒的二传手。”

哦——及川在心里又发出了咏叹调一般的感叹，然后他的手稍稍下移，只露出一双琥珀色的眼睛，他说：“小岩，我爱你。”但是你真的应该摘下你那些厚得连哥斯拉都打不破的滤镜。时钟的指针转动，齿轮间的喀哒声在陡然安静下来的房间里显得格外清晰。岩泉一没有说话，只是坐在及川彻身边的椅子上，咕哝一样地说，我当然知道。

沉默保持了一会儿，被卷起的杂志突然散开的声音打破——它一直在挣扎，和排球运动员的力气斗争，和惯性斗争，和弹性斗争。最终，它像是胜利了，向始作俑者发出了啪的一声，躺在餐桌上，只是被折起的封面预示着胜利的不完全性。及川彻将它背朝上扣在桌面上，然后说，“小岩，”他的声音平静下来，却像是在压抑着什么，“你喜欢什么样的双人公寓？”

“你打算退役了？”岩泉一敏锐地捕捉到了及川彻的想法，虽然他并不十分意外——坦白来讲，他还是有些意外的。在他的想法当中，及川应该再晚一些决定退役的——比如说，像他喜欢的二传手那样。

“差不多，”及川彻的声音又变得和平时没什么两样，和谐地与灯光交融，“大概一两年之后，打一场漂亮的谢幕赛收尾，要在相当大的体育场托出相当漂亮的球——我会听见惊叹声。这很不错，在一个还不错的时段退役，以完美的谢幕收场，没有人会感叹我‘老了’，没有人会惋惜我不再年轻，他们只会记得我在球场上发光发亮，记得我是超棒的二传手。之后，和他最棒的主攻手双宿双栖——双倍的赢家！或许之后我可以去做解说，前日本代表的身份，能抓住的机会有很多。”

“喔，”岩泉一拍了拍他的肩膀，说“那么，好好打，我会带着录像机去的。”去摄影似乎也不错。一瞬间，这样的念头滑过他的脑海，他忽然如释重负一样，屋子里的灯光也更亮了一些。今晚，他的脸上第一次露出类似“轻松”的表情，僵硬的面部线条变得柔和了一些。之后，及川彻重新将杂志卷起，握在手中，凑到岩泉一的嘴边说：“那么，我最棒的主攻手，岩泉一先生，你的打算是什么呢？”

“大阪怎么样？”

“很不错的选择，岩泉先生。请问您为什么会选择这个地方呢？”

“因为他该死的最棒的二传手想去大阪，及川记者。”

A could be APRIL FOOL’S DAY  
自从及川知道愚人节的存在时，岩泉每年就多了和及川的“合理性”争辩的一天。及川彻乐此不疲，岩泉一应接不暇，小时候的把戏如“老师找你”、“我发现了好大一只独角仙在你的桌上”、“博物馆里有哥斯拉化石”，长大后看似变得高级了一些，但本质还是那样——更加频繁地去挑衅岩泉，并且在对方的头槌拳头脚踢的攻击中，大笑着跑远，美其名曰节日氛围。

“愚人节告白真是太蠢了，只有怂巴巴的胆小鬼才这么做。”花卷说。

“你说得对，小卷，这种日子告白真的很没意思。”及川毫不犹豫地附和，然后选择在愚人节当天的下午和岩泉表白。他们像平时一样一起回家，及川彻在努力寻找时机，岩泉一在等待对方的把戏。

了解及川彻如他，也并未想到等来的是告白——他就觉得很奇怪，岩泉一想，今天过于安静了，既没有捉弄他也没有变本加厉地嘲笑他，只是他一直以为及川在酝酿一个大招——确实是一个冲击力极强的招式。

在距离及川家最后一个拐弯处时，及川停下了脚步，岩泉也停下了脚步，他听见及川彻的声音一本正经，宛若电视剧主人公告白一样说，我决定真诚地向你表白，小岩。

岩泉以为他会看到宇宙，但是他并没有。就像是理所当然、他一直等待这句话一样，他轻而易举地接受了及川彻在向他告白这个事实，震撼程度远远低于第一次看到哥斯拉（事实上，很少有什么事能比得上这个，只是他原本以为能够与这件事比肩）。春天的风已经带上暖意，擦过岩泉一撸起运动服袖子的手臂，又和书包上挂着的哥斯拉模型亲切地打了招呼。

他应该给及川一拳，告诉他这个玩笑失败得一塌糊涂，但是他没有。甚至说，他差点脱口而出“好啊”，还好他的嘴唇反应慢于本能，将不停滚动的岩石卡在半路。似乎有一种名为尴尬的空气蔓延在他们之间，以及川彻的嘴为起点，岩泉一的耳朵为终点。

“当然是——愚人节玩笑啦！”及川彻振臂高呼，动作夸张，试图赶走那些尴尬的空气，而岩泉一让他未能得逞。他双手插在兜里，直直地盯着及川，就像猫一样——不、不对，现在怎么说也是老虎，虽然都是猫科动物，但是危险程度是不同的，及川彻想，如果平时是野猫蓄势待发，那么现在就是虎视眈眈了。

“再给你一次说话的机会，及川，”岩泉一的目光盯着他，就像是一张网一样，将及川彻所有的把戏紧紧包裹起来，动弹不能，及川先生没有办法巧妙地蒙混过关，“刚才的告白，算是什么？”

及川彻忍不住咽了下口水。温热的风抚过脸颊，温度竟然低了不少——这就是凉风，从小岩那边刮来的，他确信。显而易见的，面对着相当了解他的幼驯染而言，一切的伪装都可能变成火上浇油，他绝对会被揍得很惨，虽然如果认真打起来的话，及川先生不一定会输……

于是他迅速认怂，眼睛看向对方的球鞋：“是真心的，因为我担心被小岩拒绝。”

“你真是个呆子。”不知道是不是错觉，他似乎从对方的声音里听出了一丝不可置信。他小心地将目光移到岩泉一的脸上，从对方的神情中证实了他的猜想。

“所以呢，”及川彻的声音拔高了些，带着一点窘迫和不满，“你就这样拒绝了我？我们不相上下啊小岩。”

“我什么时候拒绝你了？”岩泉一挑眉，向前跨了一部。太阳在他们的僵持中渐渐下沉，留下大片的红光为他们的脸染了色——或许说，是内心的镜子反射出的红色，染红了少年还稚嫩着的脸。

“那你的回答呢？”岩泉一的反问给了及川彻底气，他同样向前跨了一部，同样挑起了眉毛。

这下轮到岩泉一感到有点窘迫了。男子汉不应该为这点小事而过不去，他在心里说，你应该堂堂正正地做出回应，诚实地面对自己。但是对方可是及川，他内心的语气有点焦躁，要是稍微失误了一点，说不定会被嘲笑很久。

在沉默中，两个人的手都有些发抖，不像他们的声音听起来那样底气十足。可惜的是两个人都囿于紧张之中，都没能注意到对方细微的动作，如果是在平常的时候，他们肯定能一眼就看到。

“我……我肯定会接受啊！”岩泉一的声音从牙缝中挤出来，将名为发言回的球扔到及川手中，漂亮的一传！

优秀的二传手忽然不能迅速地将球托给他的主攻手了。他抱着球，一瞬间不知道该说些什么。他无疑是高兴的，但是、但是……球在手中微微颤抖，催促着他抓紧下一步的动作。岩泉一束缚着他的网早已松开，可是他却不知道该怎么做。及川彻少见地在说话上犯了难，良久，才有些磕磕绊绊地说：“那……周末，我给你多托二百个球。”

“三百个。”哥斯拉斩钉截铁，宣布愚人节活动告一段落。

O could be OBSERVANT  
及川彻无疑是优秀的观察者。他清楚地知道今天——甚至现在，应该托出多高的球，他的攻手在之后可以打出更高一点的球或是应当适度放低，每个人的状态如何。这也促使他成为了一名优秀的二传手，或者说，因为他疯狂地想要成为优秀的二传手，所以他让自己成为了优秀的观察者。当然，无论如何，时至今日，他是优秀的观察者，也是优秀的二传手，两种身份在他身上很好地融合成一体，难以分割。

这样的说法听上去显得有些功利——事实上，功利这个词并不能够恰当地形容他，比如说，他也会在赛场上，越过两名同伴，去窥视岩泉一的神态。他的呼吸还没有完全平稳下来，汗水顺着脸部线条下淌，但是他仍然执着地、小心地投去目光，然后稍稍放下心来，隐秘又直白。

岩泉一则无疑也是观察者，不过这与他主攻手的身份似乎并没有什么关系——他是及川彻的观察者，仅此而已。从什么时候开始，他的目光会不由自主地落在了及川彻的身上呢？这已经无从得知了，只是他很确定，从及川彻抱起排球投予热忱的目光时，他就已经在观察他了。岩泉一清晰地记得，那天的太阳很大，阳光炽热，比阳光还炽热的是及川彻的目光，所以他自己的目光也从独角仙转向了及川彻，如同猫的凝视一样。

视线在落到目标之处时，总是会在途中转弯，先绕到及川身上，在继续前进。后来，他不需要用目光去观察他——用心，用感觉，用比目光还难以捉摸的情感去观察他。这种感觉很奇妙，而他意识到得太晚了，晚到被及川彻发现了他观察者身份的存在，露出近乎于猎物终于落网的笑容。或许从一开始这种观察就是双向的，两个人都认为自己进行得隐秘又不露痕迹。

于是他们的关系便不仅仅能够用“朋友”来形容，他们仍然是朋友，及川彻强调着，只不过在这之上添加了一些同样厚重的，就像是你终于意识到拉面的汤里不仅仅有高汤一样。而岩泉一的回应是，他第一次听到这么烂的比喻，你真应该多看点书，然后慷慨地分享了自己的哥斯拉图鉴。及川彻当然不会坐以待毙，他反唇相讥，说小岩就是因为脑袋里只有哥斯拉才会笨到连这种话都听不懂，真是太可怜了。

诚实地说，如果只论口头战力的话，及川彻有很大概率让岩泉一只能在及川两个字的前面加上一些前缀（比如混蛋云云）来结束这场没有硝烟的战斗，而如果解除限制的话，岩泉一则会身体力行用头槌来结束这场刚刚升起狼烟的战斗——速战速决。

他确实也这样做了。及川彻的鼻梁有点发红，不过并没有像初中时那样流出鼻血——日积月累，熟能生巧，岩泉一在控制力道这方面已经做到炉火纯青。

他们总不可能永远在一起，陆地会因为板块运动而分离，他们则会因为未来的选择等等不可抗力分离。分离不代表停止观察，及川彻成为了更加优秀的观察者二传手，岩泉一则透过及川彻留下的信息进行无意识地观察——或者说是分析。也许是数据库在更新，也许是及川彻没有太大的改变（起码在岩泉一眼里是这样的），当他刚刚打开视频的时候，他就敏锐地察觉出不对劲，即便及川彻的笑容似乎和往常别无二致。

阿根廷和日本相差十二小时，所以，如果他们都使用十二时制的话，他们可以拥有相同的时间——就数字而言，看上去是这样的——岩泉一注意到及川彻的眼睛频繁地瞟向电脑右下角的时间栏。他们早在第一次视频时就玩儿过了这种没有意义游戏（在及川彻的强烈要求下），两个人互相拿起手机，调出时间界面，看着屏幕里对方手机上一模一样的镜像数字。

蠢爆了。岩泉一毫不留情地调成了二十四时制，却又在什么时候自己调回了十二时制，及川先生敏锐地察觉到了这点。

岩泉一撕开面包的包装袋，对着屏幕那边的及川彻说，你最近不太对劲。他咬下一大口，面包瞬间就少了三分之一。

今天格外爱你哦，小岩。及川彻相当做作地比出一个爱心，岩泉一急忙抱着电脑从食堂离开，匆匆回到宿舍。

我就不该试图在食堂那边打开摄像头，他这样抱怨着，将剩下的面包塞进嘴里，囫囵咽下，认真的，及川，你怎么了？

及川彻仍然没有说实话。他相当聪明，为了使岩泉认为那只是个错觉，他巧妙地编造了一个和事实差别不太大的谎话——真话之中掺杂的谎话会显得格外隐蔽——用来掩饰他的情绪。

少给我来这套。及川彻精心编造的谎言是花纹繁复的布，而岩泉一轻而易举地看穿其中有几缕线不对——在这里，他的眼睛飞快地眨了一下，在那里，他的手指不自然地动了动。岩泉一是目光敏锐的猎人，白毛狐狸隐蔽身形的杂乱毛色显得苍白无力，被他用没有上膛的猎枪指着。狐狸也并非打算斗争到底，挣扎无果也就露出了身形。当然，被识破伪装总是不太愉快的经历，这代表着，你的伪装功夫不到家，或者说对方的目光敏锐得高出你的预期，或者说他太过了解你了——最后一个听上去还不错。

于是及川彻放弃了伪装，他的声音掺杂着少有的怒气，伴随着不安、不适应、压力等等情绪一同倾泻出来，他对着电脑屏幕滔滔不绝。积攒了一年的水被打开了阀门，争先恐后地涌入泄洪区。  
岩泉一是及川彻绝佳的听众，他抱着手臂靠在椅背上，目光微垂。在脑海中，他将及川彻最近的消息与他的话语一条一条对上，就像是在玩儿一个推理游戏一样。进度慢慢达到了百分之百，及川彻的声音也渐渐趋于平静。

需要我飞过去给你一个头槌吗？他问。我最近正好赶上休假，时间绰绰有余，两个三个四个都没问题。

……抱歉，小岩。及川彻的舌尖蔓延出些许的歉意，为出口的话语添上了一些外衣。

没关系，岩泉说，我会一直看着你的，一直。

对了。岩泉一撕开第二个面包，吃法和第一个一样风卷残云。我比较喜欢在白天看比赛，所以，你要把你的光完全放出来，完全。

及川彻伸出食指，隔着电脑屏幕指着他，说，那是当然，你就看着我吧，小岩。

I could be INVOVLMENT  
他们在后来的纠缠总是沉默又激烈。岩泉会在最后一刻哑着声音喊着及川的名字，然后用力抱住他，在他耳边留下气声一般的“我爱你”，而及川会毫不犹豫地一口咬在岩泉的肩膀上，听着对方闷哼一声，然后在两个人的腹部甚至到胸部留下粘稠带腥的体液。之后，他会满意地盯着自己留下来的牙印，用舌头去舔舐印记的边缘，又在岩泉一不注意的时候，再咬上一口，进行突袭。

很难说及川彻是一个话少的人，只是现在，他的话都变成了无意识中对主攻手后背的抓挠。二传手的指甲修剪圆润，即便是他控制不住在主攻手坚实的肌肉上用力去抓，也只会留下不重的印子，在之后他们结束这场战争时，才能看到岩泉一的后背上深深浅浅的抓痕，及川彻对此很满意。

他懒洋洋地趴在床上，看着岩泉一伸手摸向床头柜上的烟盒，于是他再次揽过对方，将烟盒握在手中。

“我不喜欢烟味，”他说，将烟盒放在对方够不到的地方，“哪个牌子的都一样。”

及川彻看到岩泉一撅起了嘴——无论过了多久，这个小习惯都没有变。

“我没有烟瘾，”岩泉强调说，“只不过偶尔会有那么点感觉——而且现在已经少多了，及川，这盒烟已经抽了快两周了，还给我！”

而及川彻只是将烟盒推得更远一些，搂着岩泉慢慢亲了过去。他先是用舌尖舔了舔对方抿起的嘴唇，然后顶开牙关，长驱直入。他的眼睛一刻不离对方的眼睛，看着岩泉的眼神慢慢松懈下来，投入到和他的亲吻当中。然后，他压着岩泉的肩膀，把他按进床上。

“及川。”岩泉止住他的动作，没有再说什么，但是他却明白了对方的意思。

于是及川彻凑过去，亲亲他的眉心，含混不清地说，没关系，比赛已经结束了。


End file.
